Animal I Have Become
by DarkKitKat
Summary: THIS HAS GORE. This will be a slow build up relationship. Before Inuyasha is pinned to the tree. Summary: Kagome at a young age has watched her family die in a horrible way. This is her story of revenge, discovery, and love. Told in Kagome's POV.
1. Destroyed Childhood

It's been a few years since I have written any fanfic. No good ideas have come to mind until now. Please enjoy the madness that is my mind. All of my stories write themselves. I do not own anything.

I got this idea listening to music and Pinterest. If you guys have any prompts or challenges for me to add to this story, don't hesitate to tell me. Constructive criticism is welcome.

*~Story begins~*

 _It's just a raccoon_ , I thought. Or rats. Not for the first time in my short life, rats have been the preferable option to humans or _worse_. Something was scratching against the wall outside. My stubby eight year old legs timidly approached the heavy shrine door. My ear pressed hard into the thick cypress, the scratching was different. It was more taunting then that of a curious raccoon or digging of a hungry rat. Taking a step back, something dark was on the other side, my breathing hitched and I retreated another step back. My back collided with something long and I screamed. Getting jerked up, the scream was swallowed whole and silenced. "Kagome?" My dad questioned.

Eyes still wide I reluctantly glanced toward the door, the scratching had stopped. His eyes followed mine, his face hardening in understanding. Licking his lips my dad looked nervous, "You felt that too my little flower?" The barest of nod hinted I heard him. Taking a shaky breath, his eyes getting darker, "Nothing can get into this shrine. Don't worry little flower." The lie didn't reach his eyes much less soothe me. "My love?" My dad called. My mother rounded the corner and saw our grave faces. "W-What's wrong?" She cautiously approached us, as if the boogeyman was going to come up from the ground behind us at any moment. "The barrier is still on the house, yes?" He asked slowly. "Of course, nothing could break through that!" My mother beamed.

My father and I visibly relaxed. If mother was confident in the protection on the house, we would be too. Between Kikyo and my mother, there was no way anything could come in and hurt us. "Who's ready to eat?" My stomach decided to roar like a wolf on a full moon. My mother's innocent giggle was muffled by her hand as the mirth and relief of the moment made her eyes bright with happiness. Walking into her modest kitchen, Kikyo was already there on her knees at the low table waiting patiently for the rest of us. "Kikyo!" I shrieked and ran over, throwing my arms around my teacher who I saw as the older sister I always wanted.

A small smile adorned her face as she hugged me back briefly before scolding me, "Kagome priestesses don't shriek, we speak calmly." Head bowed, I looked down embarrassment burning my face, "Yes Kikyo." Kikyo tilted my chin up with her finger, "Let's enjoy this meal your mother has made us. How is the baby this evening Mrs. Higurashi?" My mother smiled and rubbed her small but definitely pregnant belly. "I'm only around four months now and I just can't wait for this little guy!" My mother rubbed her stomach in small excited circles. We began our meal of fish and rice. I finished quickly and I peered up at my mother, "If its boy can we name him Souta?" Lower lip bit in anticipation my mother looked at my father who smiled at me, "Sounds like a great name." He smiled warmly at me.

Dancing in victory in my head, I gleefully smiled. "What if its a girl Kagome?" My mother asked. I pondered this for a moment, "Kuroyuri." "After the chocolate lily?" Kikyo asked. I nodded, "Its unique." My father nodded in agreement, "That it is." "Alright little flower, its bed time," My mother rose from the table. "Yes mother," I sighed. Cleaning off the dishes on the table I set them in the sink. Grabbing a small cloth I wiped down the table as Kikyo and my mother walked into the kitchen. A soft rap at the door and the door whooshed open. Two bare feet stepped in, flowers in front. Kikyo blushed prettily as her secret boyfriend walked in. "Inuyasha!" She rushed over, throwing her arms around his neck. "Hay your crushing the flowers I got ya!" He pouted, his dog ears swiveled back in his obvious distress over his carefully picked flowers.

A peck to his nose, the blush rose to his ears. I giggled at his distress. "Hay kiddo," He waved at me. "Hay Yasha!" I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. "Bed Kagome," My mother warned. My face fell and I pouted. "Don't give me that, go to bed Kagome," My mother lectured. Kikyo laughed carefree as she hugged Inuyasha close. I walked into my room and snuggled under my covers and drifted into a light sleep.

It felt as soon as I closed my eyes my mind sensed danger as I slept. Eyes flying open, my mind and body jolted as the sight of a woman perched on the end of my bed cleared into focus. Resting on the arches of her feet, knees to her chest, dirty willow like arms draped around her covered knees. Thin onyx locks hid her face but showcased her glowing red eyes like a beacon. Scooting back from the dark energy flooding my body giving me a fight or flight reaction. Sucking in a breath, I backed myself into the wall, trying to become one with the white cypress. Her dangerous hand shot down, my once clean sheets soiled by her bloody broken finger nails.

A small sound escaped my trembling lips. "Kagome!" My mother hollered. Both of our heads snapped to the closed door. Leaping from the bed, I banged my chin against my dresser but I jumped up and threw open the door, charging out of my room. A hand grabbed my arm and mouth and jerked me into a frail woman's chest. A bump against my back caused me to pause the bite I was about to inflect when hushed whispers urged into my ear, "I heard it too." Dread filled eyes searched in front as the hand left my mouth. I turned in her grasp and crashed into my mother.

"Kagome get out here right now!" My mother's voice screeched from the living room area. Blood running cold, our back's tensed to rival the strongest trees. Hysterics began to seep into my bones, my jaw vibrating as tears threatened to spill down my face. "Mom... How?" I whimpered. "I- I don't know," My mother's horror stricken face met mine. Thunderous steps pounded their way toward us, stopping at the screen door. A dark energy poured from behind the screen door. Taking a step back from the screen door, my bedroom door decided to inch open, those bloody broken finger nails grasped the wall like a vice. "Mom," I cried.

The figure behind the screen door at the opposing end of us was heavily breathing, I could swear an inhuman grin adorned it's face, "Ka-go-me!" It hissed. Backing into the wall, we were stuck in the hallway. "If you want to get out alive, run for your life Kagome! Run!" My real mother screamed. She shoved me behind her, the demon from my door walked out into the light. She smiled evilly, her teeth gleaming. "Go back to hell feral demon!" My mother commanded. The demon tilted it's head to the side and knocked its head back, roaring with laughter. "I'll take you, your daughter, and your unborn son with me," It's deep voice promised. "Over my dead body," My mother growled. "Precisely," The demon charged and tackled my mother who screamed bloody murder.

"Mother!" I screamed.

The demon in front of the door flew through the screen with Inuyasha on it's back, ripping and tearing at each other. His eyes were completely blood red.

My mother kicked the demonic girl who looked maybe ten away from her, "I love you!" My mother screamed. I watched as the demon jumped on my mother, nails tearing through her face. Blood squirted onto the demon's white night dress. The demon reeled back with those deadly claws and shoved her hand into my mother's stomach. My mother's unearthly scream tore through the entire shrine. The demon ripped her unborn son from her stomach, dangling the small fetus in her face. The life drained from my mother's eyes as the demon's jaw unhinged and ate the baby whole. The image haunting my eyes. Inuyasha shoved me out of the way as he pounced on the female who had just killed my mother.

I turned and ran. I tripped over the dead demon who had tried to play as my mother. The thing was barely recognizable, all you could see was that it was a dark brown color. I ran into the living room to see my headless father ripped to shreds spread eagle on the floor. Bile rose in my throat and I puked everything I had eaten that day right there next to his mangled corpse. Shoving the shrine door open with all of my might, it slowly opened. As soon as I could I slipped out the door and bolted. Running down the many stairs I turned and my eyes landed on my father's head, his face contoured into something out of a horror story. His eyes had been clawed out. I dry wrenched on the stairs. When my body realized it was empty I ran to the bottom of the stairs. Kikyo was bleeding out profusely.

"Kikyo!" I screamed, my voice hoarse from vomiting and screaming. "The entire village is doomed," Kikyo fell forward, her head cracked on the stone ground, blood pouring from the newfound injury. "Kikyo!" I screamed again. Many demons were slaughtering the once proud town. A hand grabbed my arm and I screamed a shrill cry. "Follow me," I looked up at my friend Kaede. There was bloody cloth covering her eye that was slowly crawling down Kaede's face. "Let me help," Kagome whimpered. "Please be gentle," Kaede barely whispered. Kagome nodded and tied the patch on tighter but not enough to hurt. There was a village not to far from here that had a miko that we had gone too. A sharp pain in Kagome's side made her drop to her knees. Lifting her shirt, her side glowed a soft pink for a second before the pain stopped. "Kagome we have to go!" Kaede urged Kagome onto her feet. Kagome nodded and the pair took off into the forest, leaving behind the screams of agony of their once home.

*~End of Chapter 1~*

Yes odd but before Inuyasha was sealed to the tree, Kikyo was 18 and Kaede was 10. I wanted to do something a little different. I hope you enjoyed my spin on things!  
Review and tell me what you think! :)


	2. Grief

Hello everyone :) Thank you for the favorites and follows :D  
I still do not own anything.

*~Recap

 _A sharp pain in Kagome's side made her drop to her knees. Lifting her shirt, her side glowed a soft pink for a second before the pain stopped. "Kagome we have to go!" Kaede urged Kagome onto her feet. Kagome nodded and the pair took off into the forest, leaving behind the screams of agony of their once home._

*~Chapter 2~*

A day later we arrived at the next village, starving and exhausted. Our legs were wobbly and our feet ached. It had been torture leaving behind our families like that. Kaede and I did not stop moving until late afternoon where we collapsed and passed out for a few hours before the nightmares woke us. We held each other and cried for our loses, neither saying a word. What was there to say? We both saw horrors. I wasn't ready to talk about it and neither was she. We walked up the tall shrine steps toward our other sensi, Amaya. We usually came here every few months when Kikyo had something else she needed to attend to or so Kikyo could spend time with Inuyasha.

Getting closer to the top we spotted the long dark kimono with light blue swirls. Her hair was up tight in her normal elaborate bun; she did not want to wear the traditional grab of a miko. She was one who would not be seen before her hair was up and face painted. Her name meaning night rain, the shrine she lived in was not white like ours but more of a darker blue. It was beautiful and decorated with many trees.

"Kaede and Kagome! Why are you both in your night gowns! That is not appropriate!" Amaya scolded, her eyes searching. "Where is Kikyo?" She asked concerned. "K-Kikyo is- is dead," I chocked out. Tears already forming behind my eyes, I looked at her grief stricken face. "How?" She whispered. "Demons attacked the village... They killed everyone!" Kaede sobbed. I took a hold of Kaede's hand and gave her a comforting squeeze. Amaya yelled for guards and ushered us inside. Four guards bustled in and waited for the miko to put the kettle on. "Edo Village has been destroyed by demons, we need to locate the Shikon no Tama and find any survivors," Amaya urged. The guards looked sick at the thought but left anyway.

The village head stormed in, "Amaya! What is the meaning of this!" I watched her flinch and whisper, "Edo has been destroyed by demons, I'm afraid these two girls may be the only survivors." I watched the pity cloud his face and I immediately hated it. We weren't dead. We were alive. Pity those who did not make it. It was Kaede's turn to grasp my hand. Having grown up together she could read me like an open book. She knew my feelings could get the better of me and no one would take my outburst seriously.

A dark kimono came rushing up the stairs, long inky black hair trailing behind as if it struggled to keep up. "The Shikon no Tama is gone!" Tsubaki cried. "Did you see anyone who may have taken it?" Amaya urged. "No, last night during the attack it vanished in thin air," Tsubaki's eyes shot down, trying in vain to hide her anger. My fingers danced against my skin, feeling the hard ball in my side. _No way... Why?_

I shot Kaede a look, her eyes wide, we slipped into the meditation room away from the screams and threats from the adults. "You know something," Kaede did not beat around the bush. My eyes darted around, making sure all doors were closed. A finger to my lips I took her hand and lead her fingertips to the ball inside. It was not protruding out but rather you could feel it under the skin if you pushed on it. Kaede jerked back, eyes wide. She licked her lips, "That could be anything!"

"Really? Because it glowed pink right before we ran through the forest!" I loudly whispered back. "We can't be sure," Kaede sounded doubtful of herself. "Tonight, we'll check," I finalized. "C-check?" Kaede stuttered as if the word was not a part of her vocabulary. "Yes, check Kaede. A small slit to check," I bit my lip. Kaede grew very quiet. I shifted from one foot to the other waiting on her, getting more and more nervous. Kaede looked me in the eye, "Are you sure?" I nodded once and she sighed. "Fine," Kaede looked defeated.

Amaya burst through the door, almost ripping her own screen door down. "You two will stay with me and Tsubaki will... also be staying with us," Amaya finished. Tsubaki gave me the creeps. She was worse than any woman I had ever seen about her appearance, including Amaya. She was obsessed with staying young. It was the real reason Kikyo had been made the guardian of the Shikon no Tama and not Tsubaki. Kikyo had been pure while Tsubaki might use it to wish on for her own beauty. And Kikyo was dead. I looked at Kaede who was listening to everything Amaya was saying. Kikyo was like an older sister to me but she had been Kaede's real older sister.

"Kagome are you even listening to me?" Amaya sounded impatient. "Of course," I answered back. Amaya sighed and stood up straighter.

"You two have the night off, tomorrow we continue your miko training," Amaya turned heel and walked back inside.

Tsubaki stared at us, her eyes searching for something but to what I had no idea. She glared once more before following the retreated figure of Amaya.

I let out the breath I was holding and hugged Kaede close. "We're all we got now, Kaede. We will find and kill those demons who killed our family," I promised. "Such dark words for someone who is younger then me," Kaede frowned. I blinked in shock, "You don't want to find them? I'm not saying all demons are bad. Just look at Inuyasha. He's a demon and he's sweet." "I don't want to see any more death," Kaede looked down. I nodded in understanding and hugged her to my chest. "You can take over a shrine when we're older and I'll avenge our families. When I do something stupid, you have to promise to heal me okay?" I laughed to ease the tension.

"I would ask you not to but I know you're going to whether I want you to or not. I promise I'll heal you," Kaede hugged me tight back.

Later that night I took the knife from the kitchen and crept into our bedroom. Kaede had the oil lamp on low. I handed her the knife and she handed it back to me. "C'mon Kaede do it!" I whispered. Kaede shook her head, "You did not say I had to do it!" "Keep your voice down! And it was implied!" I barked. Kaede shook her head again and I put the knife to my side, knowing where the ball was immediately after absentmindedly playing with it on and off all day. Biting my lip I put the blade to my hip and tried to slash it but I couldn't. I tried again and again but I couldn't cut myself on purpose.

"Kaede please!" I whispered. Our door slid open, I dropped the knife like a hot coal. "Please Kaede wha- Why do you have a knife Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled. Kaede grabbed his hand and pulled him in, shutting the door behind her, shushing him in the process. "Don't tell me to be quiet! Your trying to kill yourself!" Inuyasha yelled. "No I wasn't Inuyasha! If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. But you have to be quiet!" I growled. Hand on my hip I stared at him. A soft knock came at the door, "Inuyasha?"

"What?" Inuyasha barked staring at me. "Did you say someone was trying to hurt themselves?" The small voice asked. "No Tsubaki," Inuyasha stared at me. "Oh," Her voice sounded disappointed. I glared holes in the screen. "Why are you in the girls' room?" Her voice suspicious. I slipped the knife under my pillow as she slid open the door.

"If you didn't know the entire village was slaughtered before our eyes. Could you mind your own damn business and let us grieve? We don't need a mirror obsessed mindless wench sticking her uptight nose into our business," Inuyasha sneered. Tsubaki gasped and ran down the hall, slamming her screen door shut. Inuyasha calmly closed our door and looked at me, eyebrows high. "I think the jewel is in my body," I began. I took his large hand and placed it against my side. He ripped his hand back. "No way... How?" He was staring at my hip where the jewel was.

"I don't know," I confessed. Inuyasha sliced where the jewel was in my side open, his nail cutting me as easily as his finger would drag in water. Soft pink glowed and power pulsed from it. We all gasped, Kaede first to react with her first aid. She dropped down onto her knees and put the needle into my skin. Sucking in a huge breath, tears streaked my face as she closed the wound. Inuyasha stared at the closing wound. As soon as Kaede finished I dropped to my knees in pain. I looked up at Inuyasha, his eyes were a swarm of emotion.

"Your going to need protection," Inuyasha finally whispered after a few minutes of me catching my breath.

I shook my head no, "I need to be able to protect myself."

"...For now we grieve," Inuyasha pulled us close and we freed ourselves of the tears and ache that had been building in ourselves.

*~End of Chapter 2~*

What do you think? :)  
...I'll get started on Chapter 3. There's going to be a large time jump next chapter.


	3. Real and Fake Mikos

_**Thank you BellaBabe1716 for your AMAZING reviews! :D It made me so happy :3 So this is extra long for you.**_  
Enjoy everyone :)  
I do not own anything.  
 **Yousuke means to meditate like the ocean.**

*~Recap

 _"Your going to need protection," Inuyasha finally whispered after a few minutes of me catching my breath._

 _I shook my head no, "I need to be able to protect myself."_

 _"...For now we grieve," Inuyasha pulled us close and we freed ourselves of the tears and ache that had been building in ourselves._

*~Chapter 3~*

 **Ten years later:**

"Kagome!" I could hear Kaede call me with fake impatience. Kaede looked beautiful in her traditional red and white kimono. She was the perfect shrine maiden. She excelled at healing, I swear she knew every tree, scrub, flower, and herb by just the feel of it. Where she an expert at plants, I was with fighting. I was proficient in bows, double short swords and I was better than average hand to hand. The only one who knew about my weapons training was Inuyasha, Kaede and Yousuke. Inuyasha and Yousuke both trained me when they could. Yousuke was a head guard in the village and was able to sneak off in the middle of the night to train me.

Kaede held out a kimono for me to wear over my leather armor. I had on skin tight leather pants, my leather top circled my neck and was open at my shoulders connecting to my middle fingers. Popping the button on my cuff at my wrist, the sleeve opened at my wrist making it easy to slide the sleeve up half way to my elbow. Yousuke stood there with a large bag, my swords already in there waiting for me to switch my shoes. Taking my hair out of the high pony tail it was in, I racked my fingers through my sweaty hair. Slipping the kimono on, I tied it with ease. This was not the first time the three of us stood around while I quickly changed so Amaya wouldn't see my choice of attire.

Yousuke closed the bag quickly and his eyes trailed my body, "It was a great run was it not Kagome?" I winked at him, "Of course." Kaede rolled her eyes at our antics. "When are you going to join my army?" He asked. "I haven't finished my miko training Yousuke... or I would have long joined you," I blushed. His hand cupped my cheek, his eyes holding the same confliction we have both felt for the past year and a half. He settled for kissing my forehead instead and I sighed in disappointment. "I know," He sighed and stood up straight his face going back into 'guard mode'.

"I heard it was going to be a big day today. Naraku is coming by today," Yousuke announced. "What's so special about _that_ man coming over?" I pried. _Why was that woman killer coming over? The man was rich and that meant he could have, take, and kill women without a blink of an eye from society. It was disgusting._

"He's over to find a bride. We all know he wanted Kikyo but...," Yousuke's mouth was ridged as his voice trailed off. "And this matters to two women who are not allowed to marry why?" I sarcastically threw in my opinion trying to hide the tinge of fear. "He wants a healer to take with him. Evidently he can't keep his women alive after he impregnates them," Yousuke looked disgusted. We all knew the reputation that vile man had. My stomach grew queasy.

"Whats... going to stop him from taking one of us if she dies?" Kaede whispered. "I won't allow him to take you there at all," I vowed. I took a hold of her hand. Kaede hugged me close. She was so scared, "Please make sure Kagome." "You have my word," I made the oath and I would not allow a thing. I looked at Yousuke and I loosened my kimono and slipped my short swords and strapped them to my legs so they weren't visible. Kaede relaxed visibly some, her back still stiff as a board but I felt a smile take over at her trust. She was like my little sister despite her being older by two years.

Yousuke grabbed my elbow, "You will not take her place." His voice full of fear. I gave a swift nod, "Never." He loosened his hold and he regretfully let me go. Slipping on my sandals I thanked Yousuke before rushing forward with Kaede in tow. No one was going to take another family member from me. She may not be my blood sister but she might as well been. Our houses had been so close together, often both families ate together and we learned our miko ways at the same shrine then and now.

We entered the main room of the shrine and bowed respectfully to Amaya. "Ladies! There you are!" Her smile was big and stressed. That was never good but we understood why.

"Amaya are you okay?" I asked. Amaya looked upset and looked at the man entering the room, his eyes were small almost red. He had long hair and his presence alone gave everyone in the room unease. Yousuke grew stiff and stepped closer to us, making the hanyou smirk. We all hated the man if you could even call him a man. Rather a murder with power.

"Of course Kagome! We have a guest today!" She feigned happiness. His dark chuckle made the room so much colder. I had to fight the instinct to slice his head off at his shoulders. He looked me and Kaede up and down with hunger and I felt dirty. He stepped forward and grasped my hand that I ripped from his grip from instinct. Don't give the snake the means to bite you. I knew a snake when I saw him.

He chuckled as Amaya scolded me from my rudeness. His cold hand was forever imprinted on my skin. "Feisty one aren't you? How about you...?" He went to grab Kaede who shriveled back and I grabbed his wrist. "State your business," I growled. I dropped his hand and Naraku's eyes got smaller somehow. His hand flew to back hand me, I grabbed his wrist again, stopping the assault aimed for my face.

His face full of shock and I sent a warning shock and threw his hand down, "I said state your business hanyou." There was a lot of venom in my voice but I couldn't stop myself. Naraku was vile and how dare he waltz in here thinking he can just take whoever he wanted. "I require a miko to heal my newest bride, my spawns seem to kill them all and my children need a living mother," His voice was cold without care. He needed a healer to keep his wife alive long enough to breed her like a cow.

"Well-" Amaya began but I cut her off, "Try a different place Naraku. We are not trained to deal with such."

He straightened up, "I had no idea this village was so ill equipped with mikos who can't do a simple birthing." I bit back my pride. Of course we could but were we about to be at this snake's mercy? Never.

"So if you'll be so kind as to take your leave, we would appreciate it," We had a stare down. He knew we were lying of course. Naraku was a bride killer but he was a cunning bride killer.

"Fine," Naraku turned heel and looked behind him, "I wouldn't want a miko who hid swords under her clothing to help my _lovely_ bride give birth anyhow." He sneered and walked down the stairs.

I turned toward Amaya who stared straight at me. "I don't even have to ask who he's talking about do I?" She looked actually upset. "I couldn't-" It was Amaya's turn to cut me off, "You disrespected that man!" "And?!" I yelled. "He was a nobleman who-" "Noble?! What is so noble about a man who rapes and kills wom-" "You aren't sure that's what happens!" She snapped.

"Are you kidding me Amaya! You can not be that ignorant to think he doesn't!" I was in rage. She really couldn't be defending him. The women were found with their ribs ripped open from the inside. It was horrifying. Amaya looked close to angry tears. "I let you in all those years ago and this is my thanks? You go off fighting like a man, disrespecting my guests and then insult me? I should have only took in Kaede. At least she doesn't question me. She was always an attentive learner. She tried. And you?" She laughed darkly. I braced myself for the whip of words to come.

"You are a disappointment. You are no true miko. I bet he was right. You probably do have swords under that kimono. I always thought they looked thin but I just assumed you were just skinny. To skinny to breed even if you wanted to. And I pitied you and hated you at the same time. I was stuck being a miko. I wanted a family and a husband but just before I was going to run away here these two orphans come running up. And I couldn't let the village see me turn you two away. So I've been stuck being a miko and raising two orphans no one wanted," She bit out.

"We didn't try anywhere else, how can you say no one wanted us?" I barked.

"I tried. I tried in vain and when no one would take you, I had to raise you. And instead of getting to be happy I had to raise you two. Why couldn't you have just gone with Naraku? No you had to stay here," Amaya showed her true side.

"Then leave. We haven't learned anything new in months. Go," I growled, holding back my own angry tears.

"Who will take over?" Amaya looked like she would bolt.

"I will," Kaede spoke up. Her voice wavering.

"At least the real miko would," Amaya sneered.

"I AM a real miko. I'm just able to defend myself with more than just a bow," My face twitched with anger.

Amaya grabbed my kimono and pulled the string and my kimono flew open revealing my armor. "I would say just a female who wants to be a man," Amaya stated. "Not all females can be damsels in distress. Some of us can defend ourselves and don't depend on some male to keep us safe," I defended. Amaya laughed, "I was afraid with that beautiful face you would get married off but with that attitude I never should have worried."

I rolled my eyes, "If this is what you need to do before you leave this place, then so be it."

Amaya huffed, seeing she was not getting the reaction she wanted she turned heel.

"Actually it's refreshing to see a woman defend herself for a change... if she actually can," A deep voice commented.

We all whipped around and looked at the strong silver haired demon on the steps. His magenta strips bright compared to his pale skin and his moon on his forehead even darker peaking out from behind his long bangs. His armor shining in the light, broad sword at his side. Yousuke's eyes widened and looked to me for confirmation.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru, what do we owe the pleasure?" Amaya tried to amend.

He didn't even look her way, his eyes focused on my own.

"This Sesshomaru was looking for a healer for battle," He watched my face, his own completely void of emotion. Amaya looked from him to me and back again. "I could assist you Lord Sesshomaru! I am much more behaved than Kagome," She flirted. She was actually flirting with the man. "What happened to the man you were going to run off with Amaya?" I questioned. "What man?" She sounded panicked. "This Sesshomaru was not asking a whore such as yourself. I can smell the impurity from here. How many more hands need to travel that body of yours before you stop calling yourself a miko?" He stated with such cold demeanor I almost felt bad for her. Almost.

Kaede gasped and the twitch of a smirk ghosted my face before I was under control again.

Amaya looked applaud, "How dare you!" She hissed. "Do not speak to this Sesshomaru so familiarly," His voice laced with a warning. Green poison dripped from his claws onto the floor, eating away the wood. Amaya took a step back.

Yousuke spoke up, "As the commander of the guard, Amaya you are no longer the miko of this village. Lady Kaede, did you want to take her place?" He turned to Kaede fully. Kaede straightened her back and rolled her shoulders back, "I would be honored." Amaya looked like a fish gasping for air on the side of a pond. "Close your mouth, it is very... unbecoming of a woman of your stature," I snickered. She shot me a glare and left the room.

"Miko," Lord Sesshomaru looked at me.

"When do I leave?" I questioned.

"When you prove yourself to this Sesshomaru," He pointed a bored look to my swords. Slipping the cuffs back down and slipping them back over my middle fingers, I reached into my bag Yousuke had sat down and changed shoes. I dropped the kimono behind me, slipping the face mask that covered my nose down into place.

"When do I start?" I challenged.

*~End of Chapter 3~*

No Naraku is not a snake in this fic but she doesn't know he is a spider.

See I wasn't going to make you guys wait 50 years in the future to see our Sesshomaru :3


End file.
